marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amora (Earth-11584)
History "Loki my friend, one day all of this, all of Asgard will burn in a pyre of its own pride and vanity. And when that day comes you will either be standing by watching it burn...or part of the kindling." Amora was an Asgardian citizen of strong magical abilitiy. Little is known about her parentage, other than she was orphaned at a young age (she claimed to not remember her full name, leading her to take the name Amora). Orphaned but extremely gifted in the use of magic, mercy was granted to her by Frigga, wife of Odin and queen of Asgard. She took on young Amora as an apprentice, teaching her magic alongside her adopted son Loki Laufeyson and coming close to treating her as the daughter she never had. Internally, Frigga had great hopes for Amora, potentially seeing her as a much for her trickster son. She was also given the nickname of the Enchantress at around this time. However, Amora's plans were far different, as she saw her apprenticeship with Frigga (and her friendship/relationship with Loki) merely as means to an end, seeking to usurp the throne of Asgard for herself. To do this she plotted to poison the crown prince Thor with an overdose of a love potion, either causing him to become infatuated with her or to die in the process (and then repeating the process with Balder, thus eliminating any of Loki's obstacles to the throne). However Loki did not share Amora's feelings and was eventually wise to her plan. Despite not trusting his brother to rule, Loki felt he must do the noble thing and turned in Amora to his father. For her crimes, Amora was sentenced to the dungeons for the remainder of her life, Odin sparing her death for her treason only at the behest of his wife. Amora would remain in the dungeons for several years, before she was telepathically contacted by Malekith the Dark Elf. In him, she felt she had found a kindred spirit, and she herself became enfatuated with the general. She promised to help Malekith conquer and destroy Asgard, blaming the royal family for her lot in life, while Malekith promised that she could rule by his side. However, Malekith had ulterior motives, merely wanting Amora only for her magic rather than anything else. He helped break her out of the dungeons (it is suspected that Loki knew of her intentions, but he said nothing out of spite) and then used her magic to conceal his initial assault on Asgard. Amora was present when Malekith fought against her former teacher, and she felt no remorse when Malekith killed Frigga in cold blood before retreating back to Svartalfheim with the remainder of his army. Amora was then used later by Malekith to draw the power of the Aether from the body of Jane Foster, enfusing it into his own. Amora accompanied Malekith to Midgard, eager to begin his conquest of the Nine Realms. However it was in Greenwich where Amora was betrayed and captured by Malekith, who forcibly used her magic to augment his own powers to destroy the Nine Realms. She was inadvertantly saved by Thor and Balder, who killed Malekith and took the Aether themselves. Amora was sent back to Asgard and locked away in the dungeons once more, her spirit broken by her dailliance with the Dark Elves. While she was mentioned as a potential ally in the lead up to the Battle with Surtur, Odin ignored this possibility, as she was untrustworthy. Her fate following the Battle of Ragnarok is unknown, whether she was killed in the assault or if she managed to slip away via her magic remains to be seen. Powers & Abilities * Magical Potential: A student of Frigga, Amora the Enchantress was regarded as one of the greatest sorceresses in all of Asgard, and potentially the Nine Realms. She could use her magic to achieve a variety of effects, but mostly used it for defensive and offensive capabilities, such as energy bolts and conjuring magical weapons and shields. She also (forcibly) used her magic to augment the powers of the Aether and allow them to expand far beyond the immediate vicinity of the area. * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Amora possessed strength, durability and lifespan far greater than that of a normal human. Weaknesses Amora's primary weakness was her singular desire for power, which clouded her to all other possibilities. Rather than remain in the background and allow her friendship with Loki to potentially blossom into something more, she attempted to cease the throne through magic carelessly, causing Loki to turn her in for treason. She also allowed this desire to cloud her judgement when dealing with Malekith, which nearly resulted in her death. Film Details Amora appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Margot Robbie. * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Asgardian